The Gray Isles
The Gray Isles (GI) was a role-playing persistent world for Neverwinter Nights 2 based in the Forgotten Realms. The server was focused on providing players with a unique roleplay experience in an environment that grows and adapts along with its players. The server went offline in January 2013. Overview The Gray Isles takes place on Aldmyst, a newly inhabited island sought after by the Old Mist Trading Cooperative, a coalition of companies seeking the island's riches. Adventurers that travel to this island will explore a vast island filled with dense forests, misty mountains, secret coves, abandoned mines, and much more. As of late November 2011, the server has been opened to the public as it undergoes its Beta stage. Updates to the server are happening weekly, adding new content and improving upon the module's performance. Features *Kaedrins PrC Pack *Full PvP (See Rules) *Active Forums and Official Website *RP XP script *Legends Spawn *DMFI Tool *Guild Halls and Player Housing *Achievement XP *Unique Factional system *Hunger, Thirst, and Fatigue system *Portable resting system *Fully customizable weapons and armor *Over 40 beautifully rendered maps and growing *Hundreds of monsters to fight *And more to come Gameplay When the players first join the server, they appear on a boat that has only just arrived the Isle of Mists after navigating through a violent storm. After talking with the crew, the player receives the option to land in several different areas. The story evolves from there, showing players a unqiue environment to immerse themselves in. Players are encouraged to develop their characters through roleplay both in game and on the forums. They will experience a variety of island adventurer from treasure-hunting pirates, savage orc tribes, ever-present undead, and sinister drow. As stated by the development team, the world grows and expands to accommadate its players, rather than following a pre-set script. The actions of the players will have a massive impact on the future of the island. Places & People Freeport This port town began as just a secret cove on an uncharted island that pirates used to hide out or lay low. The deep harbor was perfect for the heavily laden vessels to drop anchor in, and the small protected beach was safe as long as one didn't wander too far inland. Eventually ome enterprising sailors realized that with all these pirate ships coming and going, there would be a lot of money to be made. Present day, Freeport is now a small, bustling port town funded and controlled by the Old Mist Trading Cooperative. The Cooperative consists of the Athkatlan Mineral Acquisitions, the Luskan Resource Exploratory Company, and the Tallstaff & Jameson Mineral Company. ''The town's guard, the ''Freeport Civil Authority, were hired by the Cooperative as a whole so that no one entity had too much military strength. Clan Fae'Shen Native to Aldmyst, the Fae'Shen mostly consist of wood elves with a small number of goodly drow accepted among them. They live in the vast forest that covers most of the island known as the Greenwood. Reclusive in nature, the Fae'Shen rarely leave their forest and even more rarely interact with the humans of Freeport. The clan structure is very tribal as the Fae'Shen have descended from the original wild elf tribe that inhabited the island thousands of years ago. They abide by the philsophy of working with other races instead of fighting them but they tend to follow a rule on non-contact unless absolutely necessary. Clan Granitefist Deep within the Mountain of Mists resides the dwarven clan known as Granitefist. This group of stalwart folk, and a handful of gnomes, live in their great city known as Citadel Avormarr. The citadel was once a mighty stronghold linked to a sprawlign network of mines, caverns, tunnels, and defensive redoubts. Their numbers have now dwindled to nearly a thousand after the great catastrophe. They have become paranoid and wary of outsiders, though not outright hostile. The dwarves tend to be stern and keep stranges at a distance yet they still trade with the humans of the surface. Goretusk Tribe Scattered across the island, the origin of these savage orcs is unknown. Some sages believe they might be descendants of early slaves brought to the island by the dwarves, a charge both parties vehemently deny. Others speculate they came up out of the Underdark beneath the island. Regardless of their origin, the gray orcs of the Goretusk tribe are determined to conquer their neighbors, then take war to the mainland. The majority of the Goretusk inhabit the northern parts of the island. Xin'diril Deep within the bowels of the island reside the cruel drow in their city devoute to the Spider Queen. This city was formed recently after the period known as the Crown Wars where many of the drow followed Lolth into darkness and only few stayed to endure the harsh changes upon them. Xin'diril has seen many forms over the generations since Corellon's curse drove the drow underground. As the fledgeling civilization fled to the Underdark, they found a world they had not previously known, a world where they have to fight just to survive. Their first settlement was relatively close to the surface, small, insecure, and necessarily temporary. Due to the violatile nature of the Underdark, the new drow community soon learned that they could not give into the full force of their nature and survive. They had to learn to work together ina fashion, tempering their desire to overcome all others. At least to an extent. It was clear that while their new Queen wanted chaos, strife, and manipulation among her children, there was a limit if their new civilization were to survive. Cult of Vhaeraun Ever since the rending of the drow on Aldmyst, there has been a small hidden cult of the Masked Lord living within the Lolthian society. These rebellious males, and on rare occasions, females, sought something other than the female dominated tyranny of the matrons. The sect saw a surge in popularity relatively after the Time of Troubles when Vhaeraun visted the island and showed himself to his followers. His message became more powerful with the physical manifestation of the deity himself. External Links *Gray Isles Lore *Gray Isles Official Website *Gray Isles Community Category:Former gameworlds